gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 150a
Introduction If you can't beat them, join them !! 長いものには巻かれろ！！ nagai mono ni wa maka re ro !! Synopsis (extracted from TV Tokyo): All along, the Yorozuya threesome, in order to ... 万事屋の三人が、いつものようにしょーもない事をダラダラとダベっているとナゾの眼帯の男が現れ、「ある事」を命令する。 ---- Spoofs, Parodies and References * test test test testtesttest * to verify: This proverb comes from a Chinese legend, which says, there was a hunter who had been rolled in an elephant's trunk. Suddenly a giant lion appeared in front of the elephant, then the hunter shot it. After that, the elephant took him to an elephants' tomb where he found many ivories which made him rich. * 長い物 (nagai mono) means person who is bigger or better than you. * 巻かれろ (maka re ro) implies that you better join hands with him, don't resist. ---- List of Characters & Seiyuus *Yorozuya :* test *Misc. :* test ---- Production Staff PENDING UPDATE--Gin-san 00:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) As shown in the opening credits: * 原作 Original Creator - 空知 英秋/集英社 「週刊少年ジャンプ」　連載 Sorachi Hideaki / Shueisha　Weekly Shounen JUMP Serialization * シリーズ構成　Series Composition - 大和屋 暁 Yamatoya Akatsuki * キャラクター デザイン・総作画監督 Character Design-Overall Art Director - 竹内 進二 Takeuchi Shinji * デザイン ワークス Design Works - 今石 進 Imaishi Susumu * 美術監督 Art Director - 野村 裕樹 Nomura Hiroki * 色彩設定 Colour Setting - 歌川 律子 Utagawa Ritsuko (romaji?) * 編集 Editing - 瀬山 武司 Seyama Takeshi * 撮影監督 Photography Director - 老平 英 Routaira Suguru (romaji?) * CG監督 CG Director - 真田 竹志 Shinda Takeshi * 音響監督 Music Director - 小林 克良 Kobayashi Katsuyoshi * 音楽 Music ：Audio Highs * オープ二ングテーマ Opening Theme - 「曇天」 by DOES DOES Official Website :* 作詞　& 作曲 Lyrics & Song-writer - 氏原ワタル :* 編曲 Music Arrangement - DOES :* キューン　レコード　Ki/oon Records * 監督 Director - :* 高松 信司 Takamatsu Shinji :* 藤田 陽一 Fujita Yoichi * プロデューサー Producer - :* 東 不可止 Asuma Fukashi (テレビ東京) (TV Tokyo) :* 武藤 大司 :* 若鍋 竜太 * プランニング　マネジャー　Planning Manager - 廣部 琢之(テレビ東京) check romaji? (TV Tokyo) * 制作 Production - :* TV Tokyo :* 電通 (known as "dentsu" from ep.112 onwards) :* サンライズ SUNRISE As shown in the ending credits: * 脚本 Screenplay - 横手 美智子 Yokote Michiko * 絵コンテ．演出 Storyboard Direction - みなみやすひろ Minami Yasuhiro * 作画監督 Animation Director - 竹内 進二 Takeuchi Shinji * 原画 Original Artwork :* 大木 賢一 Ohki Kenichi :* 田中 智子 Tanaka Tomoko :* 福山 映二 Fukuyama Eiji :* 高井 浩一 Takai Koichi :* 久保山 陽子 Kuboyama Youko :* 小林 広伸 Kobayashi Hironobu (check romaji?) :* 升谷 由紀 Masudani Yuki (check romaji?) :* 本城 恵一郎 Honjou Keiichirou :* 高橋 亮 Takahashi Ryo :* 坂本千代子 Sakamoto Chiyoko :* 浅井 昭人 Asai Akihito :* 澤田 博範 Sawada Hironori :* 中村 友美 Nakamura Tomomi * 第二原画 2nd Original Artwork :* WISH (Official website - "wish-hp.ddo.jp/index.html") :* スタジオマーク　(Studio Mark) Official website * 動画チェック　Animation Checking - 丸山　収　Maruyama Osamu (check romaji?) * 動画 Animation - :* Wish :* 村井夏搬 Murai Natsu(check last kanji & romaji?) :* 板垣彰子　Itagaki Akiko (check romaji?) :* 阪口良多 Sakaguchi ? :* 田中弘美 Tanaka Hiromi (check romaji?) :* 山本洋平 Yamamoto Youhei :* 持丸広介 Mochimaru Hirosuke (check romaji?) * 色指定 Colour Setting - :* 鈴木 仁子 Suzuki Satoko (check romaji?) * 仕上げ Colour Check - :* Wish :* 石川佳代 Ishikawa Kayo (check romaji?) :* 鈴木 美代子 Suzuki Miyoko (check romaji?) :* 笹 愛美 Sasa Aimi (check romaji?) :* 平野やよい Hirano Yayoi (check romaji?) :* 寺島伸弥 Terashima Shinwataru (check romaji?) :* 望月 順子 Mochizuki Junko :* 久島早映子 Hisashima ?(check romaji?) :* 成田照美 Narita Terumi (check romaji?) * 動画．仕上げ管理 Animation & Colour Check Supervisor - :* 小橋幸亮 Kohashi ? (check romaji?) *背景 Background - :* Y.A.P(有)石垣プロダクション Ishigaki Production :* 菅野博司 Kanno Hiroshi :* 源恵子 Minamoto Keiko :* 西村健 Nishimura Ken (check romaji?) :* 浅見由恵 ? :* 川名俊英 Kawana Toshihide :* 大橋美奈子 Oohashi Minako(check romaji?) :* 間庭奈美 Maniwa Nami (check romaji?) :* 川畑和代 ? * 特殊效果 Special Effects - :* 村上宜隆 (旭プロダクション) Murakami ??? (Asahi Production)(check romaji?) (official website ) * 撮影 Photography - :* 旭プロダクション (Asahi Production) :* 五明真利 :* 柳田貴志 :* 元木 洋介 Motoki Yousuke :* 山崎里栄 :* 寺本友紀 :* 藤坂めぐみ :* 野上 大地 Nogami Daichi :* 古屋 和人 Furuya Kazuto :* 後藤春陽 :* 上條智也 :* 森谷若奈 :* 長谷川 洋一 Hasegawa Youichi * 3DCG - :* 中島豊 Nakashima Yutaka :* 大塚 祐太郎 Otsuka Yutaro (check romaji?) * 編集 Editing - :* 瀬山編集室 Seyama Editing Studio :* 内田恵 Uchida Megumi :* 角川桂子 Kadokawa Keiko (check romaji?) :* 松原 理恵 Matsuhara Rie :* 佐々木紘美 Sasaki Hiromi (check romaji?) * エンデイングテーマ　Ending Theme - 「I、 愛、会い」 by ゴーストノート Ghostnote (official website) :* 作詞　& 作曲 Lyrics & Song-writer - 大平伸正 :* 編曲 Music Arrangement - ::* 阿部 義晴 Abe Yoshiharu (check romaji?) ::* ゴーストノート Ghostnote ::* SME REcords * オープ二ング エンデイング　Opening Ending - :* 絵コンテ．演出 Storyboard Direction - 籐田陽一 Fujita Yoichi :* 作画監督 Artwork Director - 竹内進二 Takeuchi Shinji :* 原画 Original Artwork - ::* 乙幡 貴志 ？ Takashi (check romaji?) ::* 佐籐 陽子 Satou Youko (check romaji?) ::* 今岡 大 Imaoka Dai ::* 鈴木 ひろみ Suzuki Hiromi ::* 御厨 順平 Mikuriya Junpei ::* 佐籐 綾子 Satou Ayako (check romaji?) ::* 鶴田 仁美 Tsuruta Hitomi ::* 宮脇 千鶴 Miyawaki Chizuru ::* 朝井 聖子　Asai Seiko (check romaji?) ::* 升谷 由紀 Masudani Yuki ::* 外谷　章 Sotoya Akira ::* 山口光紀 Yamaguchi Mitsunori * 録音演出 Sound Recording Director - 高松 信司 Takamatsu Shinji * 音響効果 Sound Effects - 武籐晶子 * 録音調整 Sound Editing - 野口あきラ * 録音スタジオ Recording Studio - ブーメランスタジオ　Boomerang Studio (official website) * 音響制作 Sound Production - トリニティサウンド　Trinity Sound * ビデオ編集　Video Editing - :* キュー．テック Qtec (official website) :* 安楽正太郎 Anraku Shoutarou (romaji?) :* 新井淳一 Arai Junichi (romaji?) * 音楽制作 Music Production - :* ア二ププックス　Aniplex :* ミラクル・ロボ MiracleRobo (blogsite) * 番組宣伝 Programme Publicity - :* 青木洋介　(テレビ東京) :* 池内 謙一郎 Ikeuchi Kenichirou (romaji?) :* 田中太郎 Tanaka Tarou * 協力 Supported by - :* 週刊少年ジャンプ編集部　Weekly Shonen JUMP Editorial　Committee :* 齊籐 優 Saitou Yuu (romaji?) * アシスタントプロデューサー Assistant Producer - 樋口弘光 Higuchi Hiromitsu (romaji?) * 制作進行 Production Programme - 塚木樹佳 Tsukaki Jukei (romaji?) * 制作デスク　Production Desk - 三浦進 Miura Susumu (romaji?) * 設定制作 Setup Production - 前川貴史 Maegawa Takashi (romaji?) * 制作事務 Production Office - 木村友美　Kimura Tomomi * 制作 Producer - :* TV Tokyo digital 7 :* 電通 (known as "dentsu" from ep.112 onwards) :* サンライズ SUNRISE ---- ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page Category:Working versions